


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has needs that her husband can't give her so she goes elsewhere for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Satisfaction Guaranteed**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Hermione/Arthur Weasley one. My first ever, so please be gentle.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Hermione was moaning loudly. She was humming with great pleasure as her body was covered with a nice sheen of sweat. She was grasping the table in front of her bent over, her breasts jiggling freely.

 

“Oh god, more, more” she groaned.

 

Behind her was Arthur Weasley. He was thrusting his rock hard cock in and out of Hermione’s tight cunt. His hands on her hips. He loved Hermione’s tight young cunt, it hugged him so well. Better than his wife’s water-slide like one.

 

“Fuck Hermione, fuck” Arthur grunted.

 

“OH ARTHUR!” Hermione moaned as she came.

 

Arthur felt Hermione’s pussy spasm and he stopped. He didn’t want to come just yet. No, he wanted to savor this twat even more before releasing his cargo.

 

Hermione slumped over panting. She never got such orgasms when her dear husband Ron fucked her. Hell, the lazy bastard would pump in and out a few times shoot then go to sleep leaving her quite horny and no way to get relief since her fingers just wouldn’t satisfy her anymore. Not to mention he’s so tiny that she barely feels him enter her at all.

 

So she went to other guys to get her jollies off. Harry was a great friend and always ready to help her. Then there was sweet Neville, he always gave her the time of day for her needs. But Arthur was a special case; it just felt so naughty, dirty, taboo to get fucked by your father in-law. She never thought of doing any of the other Weasley guys since they were all happily married. But Arthur, she could sense his distress and latched on. It took some time to whittle down his defenses, but once they were down she got some of the best fucks ever. It always amazed her that Arthur was so packed, but Ron is so tiny. She theorized that all the other Weasley males got the Arthur package and there wasn’t enough left when Ron was born.

 

Arthur then began pumping his cock in and out of Hermione again and she moaned loudly feeling him move again. Her grip on the table tightened making her knuckles go white. Arthur moved his hands up and grasped Hermione’s lovely ripe mounds. He groped, caressed and pinched Hermione’s nipples. Hermione moaned as she thrusted her ass back wanting more of Arthur’s cock inside her. She arched her back pushing her tits into Arthur’s hands.

 

She came again and Arthur couldn’t hold back and he flooded her cunt with his white hot come. He fell back in a chair breathing hard.

 

“Damn Hermione, I forgot what it’s like to be with such a young witch. I’m not the wizard I used to be” Arthur said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Oh, but you’re all the wizard I need” Hermione purred as she stroked Arthur’s flaccid organ back to hardness.

 

Arthur groaned. He couldn’t believe how insatiable this witch before him was. She always wanted a fuck it seemed. She’d stop by at the Ministry for quickies. Whenever she knew he was alone at home, in his shed, whenever they could sneak away from family gatherings. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he was addicted to Hermione.

 

She had such a young and supple body with a tan she always kept through much topless sun bathing. She didn’t like lines at all. Her tits were so firm, soft and amazing. Her cunt was still so tight. She kept herself in such great shape unlike his wife who kind of let herself go in some places. He knew his son was a fool not to just worship Hermione’s body the way it should be. So he picked up the slack his son gave him.

 

“Arthur, I want you in me again” Hermione moaned.

 

 _Merlin, she’s going to be the death of me, but what a fucking way to go_ Arthur thought.

 

He then got up and picked Hermione up and sat her on the table and lowered said table til her drenched cunt was level with his hard cock. He then entered her once again. Hermione gasped as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

 

“Oh Arthur, Fuck me! Fuck me with all your might” Hermione mewled.

 

Arthur gabbed a hold of Hermione’s hips and began thrusting. Each one Hermione would beg him to go faster and harder. She pulled his head towards hers and they kissed in a rough and passionate fashion. He could Hermione’s cunt walls squeeze him and he groaned as he fought back from coming so soon. But it was hard when such a hot thing was doing its best to coax his seed.

 

“Shit Hermione, go easy. I am not as young as I was” Arthur said.

 

Hermione just smirked as she squeezed her twat muscles around Arthur’s cock again. This made Arthur groan. Hermione pushed Arthur’s head down and he began to suckle and lick her heaving tits. He used his tongue tasting her salty flavor, savoring it. His tongue would capture every salty drop avoiding her aching nipples.

 

“Arthur” Hermione panted.

 

Arthur smirked seeing he still could get one over on the smartest witch of her age. He then sucked on a nipple which caused Hermione to arch her back and gripped his balding head. Arthur kept hammering in and out of Hermione til she screamed and came. He pulled out and fell back in his chair again. His still hard cock wobbled.

 

Hermione hopped off the table and sashayed over to him. She then got on Arthur.

 

“Mine turn” she purred then lowered herself down on Arthur.

 

She began riding Arthur, humping him like a genuine fucking cowgirl. She had her hands on Arthur’s shoulders to give her leverage. She gripped them tightly as she let herself go.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes” Hermione cried.

 

Arthur couldn’t do much, didn’t want to do much. He was tired, but he didn’t want Hermione to do everything. He moved his hands letting them caress her slick bare skin. He cupped her jiggling tits then massaged her taut tummy. His hands explored every plane of Hermione’s luscious body. He couldn’t get enough of hot it felt. So smooth.

 

Hermione spun around so she was in a reverse cowgirl and began to ride him hard. Like she was a bucking bronco. Arthur groaned as he felt her cunt walls squeeze him every up-stroke. He moved his hands up and cupped her tits. He rolled and tweaked her nipples and would play and caress both mound fully.

 

“Oh Arthur, Coming!” Hermione shouted.

 

Arthur’s hips jerked up as Hermione slammed down one last time. They both came together. Hermione laid back against Arthur panting hard. His dick went limp and slipped out of Hermione letting his seed ooze out of her quim.

 

“That was lovely Arthur” Hermione said.

 

“It was” Arthur said.

 

The two then cleaned up and got dressed then they left. Molly was in the kitchen and turned to her husband and daughter in-law.

 

“Did you two have a good time talking about muggle things in Arthur’s shed?” Molly asked.

 

“We sure did Molly” Arthur said.

 

“Yes, we had many heated discussions” Hermione said with a grin.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Not sure how many of you will like this one really. I hope at least one of you will. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
